NaruSaku Mafia
by Narusaku1357
Summary: With nothing to do for a whole month, Naruto has sat at his place and yelled at his closet and plants. When an opertunitie comes up to leave the village and hang with his friends. He decides to play a card game while camping in the woods by fire light.
1. Part 1

He had no idea what to do! He was so board. The old grandma of a Hokage told him that he had the month off but…..but that was supposed to be a good thing….right? Naruto rose his head. Everything around him looked as if they had their eyes on him; even if it was a piece of furniture or a plant. "Stop staring at me!" The 19 year old yelled as his closet. That was it. He was crazy. He needed to get out. With his eye twitching, Naruto stood up and walked over to his door. He walked out of his room and peered around the corner to look in his small living room area. Things seemed to be staring at him in there too. His eye kept twitching as he walked into the small kitchen. The blonde went through a drawer and found a deck of playing cards. 'How long have those been in there?' He thought to himself as he looked at the box. Then he shrugged it off and put the cards in his pocket.

The fridge shot him a glare; or at least he thought it did. Naruto was going crazy….remember. The blonde looked at it and raised a brow. "I've been stuck in this apartment doing nothing for 3 weeks…" He mumbled as he opened the fridge. "I think…no….I KNOW I'm going crazy." Naruto shut the door when he found that there was nothing to drink and looked at his front door. 'Might as well go get some food and drink since I'm not doing anything…' Naruto thought as he opened the door. He put his jacket on and then exited the small apartment for the first time in a few days. When he left the complex he looked up to the summer sky. It was a perfect day and he was stuck with nothing to do. How lame.

"Naruto?"

The blonde blinked and looked to his left in the corner of his eye. The pink haired kinoichi of his dreams was walking towards him with a smile. He then looked down and smiled back. "Hi Sakura-Chan." He greeted as she stopped in front of him. The pinkette known as Sakura smiled at him with closed eyes before reopening them.

"Hey, I haven't seen you almost all month where've you been?" Sakura asked. Naruto only sighed and scratched the back of his head. Has he really been in his apartment that long? So long that he wasn't able to see any of his friends? How…..lame….

"Naruto?"

He blinked and looked up. He was staring at the ground for awhile and almost forgot she was standing there. "S-sorry Sakura-Chan….I was just staring into space." The blonde said nervously. "Yeah….I've been stuck in my apartment with nothing to do…..Tsunade-baa-Chan gave me the month off and I've been board outta my mind." Naruto let out a deep breath and saw that she was smiling. Why was she smiling?

"I have the month off too." Sakura said; surprising him a little. "In fact…" She continued with a smile. "Everyone has the month off; you're not the only one Naruto." The pinkette chuckled and his mouth nearly fell to the ground. He could have been hanging with his friends this whole time? Instead of staying in his apartment and thinking that his furniture has eyes…..he could have been with his friends??! ! How……LAME!

"Naruto….you ok?"

Naruto blinked and retracted his mouth only to cross his arms and look away. "Yeah….I'm fine…..just a bit disappointed." He then muttered. She giggled at his pouting face and looked away. He didn't see it, but she was slightly blushing. "So why didn't Tsunade-baa-Chan tell me anyway? I was board outta my mind. I started talking to furniture….."

Sakura stopped her blushing and gave him a crazed look. Furniture…..he was talking to furniture? "Um….Naruto…..why were you talking to furniture?" She then asked as he looked at her again. He only blinked with an expressionless face asking her, 'Do you really wanna know?' She looked at Naruto for a second then sighed. "Never mind that…..I'll be going see you…."

"Wait Sakura-Chan." Naruto called as she walked away. She turned around and blinked. He had nothing to do so he might as well ask. "Um…Since no one has anything to do….maybe we can all get together and do something this week-end as a big group of friends you know…." He blushed and scratched the back of his head as he asked. Just because he was asking for everyone to come…..he was still asking HER to come too.

"Sure"

Naruto opened his eyes in surprise. Her eyes were closed and a big smile was stretched across her face. "Re-really?" He then asked. Sakura nodded and started to walk away. She actually said yes. He mentally cheered and had a party inside his head. If it could happen….he probably would be pissing Kyuubi off.

"I'll ask everyone and we'll meet at the training grounds at 4." Sakura said as she turned around. "Then we can talk about what we're going to do ok?" Naruto nodded and she nodded back. "You try and find people too Naruto." She then called out before disappearing around a corner.

Naruto nodded again and turned around to go find someone. 'Well so much for getting more food.' He thought as he jumped on top of a building. He smiled and looked at the sky once more before disappearing.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sai sat on the top of his apartment. He had a sketch book and was sketching the landscape. He seemed to love that one little field. He had 10 different pictures of it. This will be his 11th. Sighing, the expressionless man set the book down to enjoy the view itself. Even a guy like him had interests….other then drawing that is. Sai blinked and saw an orange flash to his left. "Naruto?" He asked as he stood up. The orange flash stopped right away and looked at him from the roof on the other side of the street.

"Heeey Sai…." Naruto mumbled as he waved to the expressionless man. He really didn't want Sai to come along where ever they were going. He really didn't. Sai jumped over and landed next to him with his trademark fake smile and then stopped. 'Please don't ask to assist me or anything…'

"What is it that you are doing Naruto?" Sai asked as he looked in the direction Naruto was headed. No. Naruto wasn't going to tell him what he was doing. Sai would just ask why or ask to help. If Sai came to whatever they were going to do…Ino would be all over him AND he would most likely ruin any moments he had Sakura by pissing her off. If he did that….then Sakura would turn her attention to Sai and punch him through the roof….or into the sky…..depends where they're gonna be.

"Nothing Sai…Just looking for…." Naruto stopped. Who was he looking for at the moment? 'Make someone up Naruto…' The blonde thought. Then he finally thought of someone and smiled. "Just looking for Kiba." He told the pale boy. Sai blinked. 'Oh no…..Please don't ask what I think you're about to ask…'

"May I assist you?"

Naruto's head bowed itself with a sigh. 'How….did I know…' He blinked and looked up. "Yeah….sure…" He then mumbled. Sai nodded and looked around. 'Might as well let him go….he was pretty much invited once I stopped to talk with him." Naruto thought as they both started looking around town. Now he just had to remember where the canine boy liked to hangout. The training grounds? No….He probably was on a date with Hinata. If he was that would be perfect. He could ask them both at the same time.

"Naruto….Is that Kiba down there?"

Naruto looked over his shoulder and saw that Sai had stopped and was pointing at someone down in the street. Of course! Naruto didn't think about looking in the street. He felt stupid at that moment. Stopping, Naruto turned around and then walked over to where Sai stood. Then he looked down in the street and saw Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata and Shino all walking together and talking. "Oh Perfect. Thanks Sai. See you." Naruto said as he jumped down. Sai must of not have heard him, because the expressionless man jumped down as well.

When Naruto landed, he made his way to the 4, counting Akamaru and greeted them with a smile. "Hey guys. Can I ask you a question?" Naruto asked almost in a Chibi like way. Kiba stopped his furry friend from walking into Hinata who had stopped once she saw the blonde. Shino almost didn't even notice him. Naruto had his hand behind his back and smiled at the three people as Sai made his way over as well.

"Yeah sure what is it?" Kiba asked as Naruto gave Akamaru a nice pat on the head. Naruto then looked up and gave his longtime friend another chibi like smile.

"Well, Sakura-Chan and I were planning a big get together. So I was wondering since everyone had the month off that we could all do something this week-end. How does that sound?" Naruto held out both his hands and leaned forward with another chibi like smile as Kiba thought about it. Hinata thought as well and Shino…well I guess he looked like he was thinking. Naruto couldn't really tell. He was just standing there.

"Sure. Why not?" Kiba then said with a slight laugh. Then he looked at the timid Hyuuga and she nodded as well. "Y-yeah…I'll go." She said. Then all eyes lied on the bug boy. He stood there for a moment and almost looked like he was sleeping. They couldn't see his eyes because of those damn glasses of his. "Um…Shino…You still in there?" Kiba asked as he swung his hand in front of his teammates face. "I'll go." He then said out of nowhere. Kiba then nodded and looked at the knuckle head ninja. "Alright that settles it. We're all going." He said with a smile.

Naruto nodded back. "Alright, we'll talk about it later at 4 at the training grounds." He then said. All 3 of them nodded and Naruto then turned around to walk away, but only received a little welcoming from Sai. "Damn it Sai….You scared me." He mumbled after a small yelp.

"Can I come along?" Sai asked as the team behind Naruto walked away. That was the question Naruto feared he would ask. Now what was he going to do? If Sakura asks Ino to go then Ino's gonna get mad because he turned the expressionless man of her dreams down. She probably wouldn't get so mad if Sai was never asked or Sai never asked to go himself, but now the guy just did so.

Naruto gulped. It was either bring him and get his chances with Sakura ruined or….say no and get beat up by Sakura's best friend. "….Fine…you can go." He mumbled in defeat. Sai gave him a fake smile and nodded before walking away without another word. The blonde blinked with narrow eyes. 'He's so weird….I hate him.' He then thought as he turned around; only to bump into someone. "S-Sorry." He said as he helped them up.

"It's ok." The brunette said; bringing his attention to her. It was Tenten. "Oh…Hey Naruto. What's up?" She said as she realized it was him. Should he ask her? She was a friend of his in a way. He barely talked to her but still…..there was every once in awhile when he did.

Naruto smiled and nodded. "I'm doing fine actually." He said. Then he looked around and threw an arm over her shoulder. Then they walked out of the busy street as he made a sly face. "Tell me Tenten. Are you doing anything this week-end?"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura sat on the wooden post in the training grounds. She stared at the sky as the sun made its way to the horizon. It was almost 4 and she had asked everyone she saw since 1. She just hoped that Naruto found a lot of people too. She kicked her legs as she stared at the clouds. They always looked the same to her. They even looked the same from the first time she set foot on this training field. Thinking about the old times made her laugh silently to herself. 'Naruto….he was so funny and so small…..' She thought as she looked down. She sat on top of the post the blonde was tied up to way back when. The memory made the pinkette smile. 'How come I never saw that until…now?'

"Hey Sakura-Chan"

Sakura looked to her right and saw the blonde that she was just thinking about. He was alone though. She thought he'd come with a few people. Then again it wasn't 4 yet. "Hey Naruto." Sakura said as she jumped off the post. He walked over and smiled before looking at the post she was just on. She could tell he was thinking about that day. Every time they come here he does. She can't help but think about it either. "Why are you here so early?" She then asked after a few minutes of silence. Sakura saw him blink and look away.

"I asked everyone I saw….I kinda accidentally got Sai to come…" Naruto said as he chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head. Sakura smiled and pulled his arm down. He could tell she was about to say something really sweet, and he knew he was going to like it. Then it happened. Sai appeared on the closest wooden post with a swift 'Yo'. Sakura let go of Naruto's arm to look at Sai and Naruto grumbled in annoyance. 'That is exactly why I didn't want him to come….'

"Am I here too early?" Sai asked as he jumped down. What a perfect moment….and Sai had to go and ruin it. Like always. He glared at the expressionless man as Sakura shook her head.

"No Sai. It's fine." She said to him with a slight smile. Sai smiled back and nodded before looking around. He then jumped on the post to draw the view. Little did he know that Naruto's angry eyes were still laid upon him. "You ok Naruto?" Sakura asked as she noticed the blonde glaring at the black haired boy. Naruto blinked and immediately gave her a smile with closed eyes.

"Yeah of course. Why wouldn't I be?" He gave her a thumbs up as he kept the smile strong. She raised a brow and looked away. Again she was blushing, but Naruto didn't see. "So….What time is it?" Naruto then asked; making her turn around.

"Oh…its 4:05, people should be getting here soon." Sakura told him turning away as fast as she could. She still had blush formed under her eyes and she didn't want him to notice. He nodded and looked away almost like he knew she didn't want him to look at her. For awhile Sakura has had a crush on him but she never really found the words to tell him. She was scared he didn't like her anymore; scared that he'd think that she was only replacing Sasuke. The thought about their former teammate made her snap back to reality. Sai was sitting on the post the Uchiha sat next to that day. She wanted to punch it but at the same time….she wanted to keep it safe and untouched.

"Sakura-Chan…..you still on earth?" Naruto asked; interrupting her thoughts. Her mind has been all over the place lately. She's been doing it a lot. "Sakura-Chan?" He asked again. Sakura blinked and looked at him with a small smile; telling him she was still there. The blonde nodded and looked away. "Man I hope everyone gets here fast I'm so board…." But it wasn't like he's always been board……How…..lame…..

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

10 minutes later everyone was finally there. Naruto was surprised at all the people Sakura got compared to him. He only got Kiba, Hinata, Shino, and Tenten The pinkette got Ino, Choji, Lee, Neji, Kakashi, Yamato and Shikamaru. Naruto guessed that the two sensei s could come since they were mostly friends to them then any other. He glanced over to the wooden post to his right and sighed. That's right….he forgot he got Sai to come too. "Alright we're here to discuss what we want to do." Sakura said as she sat on the wooden post to the left. Naruto sat on the one in the middle and as motioned earlier, Sai was on the post to the right. Ino raised her hand. "Yes Ino." Sakura said with a smile. The blonde stood up and looked at all the boys before looking back.

"How about we all go to one of our houses and play spin the bottle or something?" She said. She immediately got some sour looks from the boys. But not Sai. He was preoccupied with his drawing. "Never mind…." Ino then said with a sigh as she sat back down. Naruto kind of liked the idea, but ONLY if he got to kiss Sakura. But that was an unlikely chance.

"Alright anyone else?"

Kiba stood up this time with an idea. Everyone looked at him except Sai of course. "How about we have some kind of Battle royal and see whose last standing?" He said with a fist in the air. This suggestion made Sakura look at Naruto. He didn't seem to be interested. The blonde shook his head and Sai kept drawing. "Alright it was just a random thing." Kiba then said as he sat back down as well.

As more people threw out ideas Naruto dug his hands into his pocket. He was now just staring into space. What were they gonna do? He wondered. Then he felt something in his pocket and pulled it out. It was the deck of cards he found in his small kitchen. Then he sprung an idea, and anther followed. It was perfect. "HEY!" He called as he stood up on the post. Everyone looked at him, even Sai. "I have an idea." He then said as he held up the deck of cards with one closed eye and smile. Everyone blinked and looked at Sakura. She was staring at the deck of cards as well.

"What's with the deck of cards Naruto?" The pinkette asked as she pointed. Naruto opened his closed eye and looked at her. 'What could he possibly have in mind?' She thought as all attention was on him. Even Sai had his attention to the blonde.

"Why this deck of cards is part of my idea." Naruto said as he gave her a smile. Then he looked at the group below. "This Saturday we should go on a camping trip with tents and everything." He said proudly. "We can even camp next to a river and swim in it and then when it gets late we should all sit around a campfire and play a game I like to call Mafia." He held up the cards and winked with a big smile. "It's a card game. Have you heard of it?"

Everyone just looked at him then Kiba stood up. "I've heard of it. Didn't you me, Shikamaru and Choji play it awhile back?" He then asked. Naruto nodded and Choji stood up. "I remember that game now…." The chubby ninja mumbled.

"Yeah but it wasn't exactly that fun with just 4 of us."

Naruto looked at Shikamaru and raised a brow. "Well so, now we have more people to play it with us. See…." He presented the group to the lazy ninja and smiled. "We can totally do it. What do you say?" He looked at Sakura and smiled at her; just asking for a yes from her. She sat there for a moment and then stood up on the post as well.

"Sounds good to me"

Naruto gave her a huge smile and then looked at the group. Kiba and Choji were nodding and everyone else was thinking. Then Ino and the girls stood up. "We're up for it." They all said. Then Shikamaru sighed and stood up as well. "I'll do it." He then said with a yawn. Naruto's face lit up as he looked at Kakashi and Yamato. Kakashi nodded and Yamato raised his hand.

"Um…Yea Yamato?"

"I'll only go if I get to tell scary stories with my flash light." The ANBU said. Naruto slouched his shoulders and sighed. He just had to have his flash light. His face gets so scary under that thing. He really didn't want him to do that but Sakura wanted him to go so….

"Alright you can take your flash light and tell scary stories…" Naruto mumbled looking away. Then he looked at Lee and Neji who were both nodding. So that was everyone. Naruto smiled and looked at Sai. "Sai, you gonna come?" He asked; surprising himself. Sai shut his sketch book and stood up as well. Then he nodded.

"Alright then!" Sakura yelled as she jumped off the post. "That settles it! We'll have a camping trip and we'll have fun around the camp fire and river and such." She had a huge smile on her face as Naruto jumped down as well. Everyone nodded and soon made their way home. "Saturday morning at 8 meet here!" Sakura then called before anyone got too far. Naruto smiled as they all disappeared.

"Good idea Naruto."

The blonde looked to his left and saw Sakura smiling at him. "Um…Thanks." He said back with a nervous smile. They were alone again. Finally. Maybe….maybe he could tell her. "Um….Sakura-Chan…" He mumbled as he messed with his jacket. She was picking up her back pouch that she decided to take off since she was going to be sitting for awhile. She blinked and looked up at him.

"Yea?"

Naruto was red. He really wanted to tell her. But something was keeping him from doing so. He kept messing with the bottom of his jacket and stuttered. He looked to his right then up then to the left. What was he going to say? She stood up and walked a bit closer.

"Naruto are you feeling alright? You're turning red…"

She set a hand on his forehead and he nearly lost his knees. She was close. Closer then usual. "Sakura-Chan I need to tell you something…." He mumbled; surprised with himself that he didn't stutter this time. Sakura blinked and pulled her head back. This was it. Naruto was going to tell her. If he told her now, then he'd be one happy guy on that camping trip. "Sakura-Chan….I…I…lo—" "Hey when are we meeting again?" Sai interrupted as he appeared between them.

Naruto exploded. Or at least he did in his mind. "AAAHHH!" He screamed as he fell over. Sakura and Sai both looked over and blinked. "Are you ok?" Sai asked in wonder as the blonde stared at the sky angrily. Sakura walked around the expressionless man and knelt down next to her long time friend. She had asked the same thing but Naruto only blinked. Then he slowly looked at Sakura; then Sai. "We meet here." He growled. "Saturday morning….at…." He trailed off and looked at Sakura.

"8"

Naruto blinked again and looked at Sai. "We meet at 8." He growled. Sai nodded and then disappeared. "I hate him…" Naruto then grumbled to himself. Sakura cocked her head to the side at this. What was with his odd and random scream? He blinked again and just closed his eyes. 'Man…..why does he always have to ruin me and Sakura's moments?' He thought as he felt Sakura's finger poke him. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Naruto are you ok?" She asked. He was acting strange and she didn't like it. He nodded and sat up. "Do you want to walk me home like you usually do? The pinkette then asked with a smile. Naruto blinked and looked at her in disbelief. Did SHE just ask him if he wanted to walk her home? It was weird. Naruto lazily nodded after a moment's thought and she then helped him stand up. Then the two made their way home together.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Saturday finally came around. For Naruto it took forever. He sat there in his room everyday till then staring at his closet that didn't stare at him anymore. He was happy about that. Very happy. The Saturday sun woke the blonde up that morning. When he sat up he saw that is was 7. Then he remembered he had to be at the training grounds at 8 so he slowly took his time. When he walked into his bathroom he washed his face brushed his teeth and combed his hair. Not liking the end result of his blonde locks, he shook his head around to receive the mess it was before. Then with a proud smile he walked out and into his small kitchen.

Naruto was happy that his fridge wasn't giving him mean glares anymore. He didn't like feeling a bit crazy. He pulled out a few things to eat and drink before walking over to his cupboard to pull out a couple of ramen cups. Make that A LOT of ramen cups. He walked back into his room and grabbed his backpack. Then he put all the food and drink he took out inside it. Then the blonde decided to go get dressed.

After getting dressed, Naruto grabbed a sleeping bag. 'I hope someone will let me sleep in their tent….' He thought as he rolled it up. He didn't have a tent. Then he stared into space with sparkly eyes. 'What if no one but Sakura-Chan has room?' He then thought in a dreamy daze. "That would be AWSOME!" The blonde threw his arms into the air and fell back with a smile on his face. But doing that let him see the clock. It was almost 8.

Naruto sat up fast after that. He was going to be late at this rate. He thought he had more time but apparently he was slaking off a bit. He grabbed everything he could; a swimsuit for the river, sunscreen that wasn't old and crusty and the deck of cards. If he forgot that….then what would the point of the trip be? Everything else he grabbed in a flash and was soon out the door. He wasn't going to be late.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"You're late." Sakura said as Naruto walked over. He sighed and threw his bag to the ground. He knew he was going to be late. "Don't worry though Naruto, other people are late too." She then said as she knelt down in front of him. He looked up from the ground and smiled. That was a relief. At least he wasn't the last person. She smiled at him and saw that he didn't have a bag for a tent. "Naruto…." The pinkette said gaining his attention. "Where's your tent?" She then asked.

Naruto blinked and then looked at his side. Only one bag. No tent bag. "Oh…I um….don't have one…" He said as he chuckled nervously. Sakura blinked and looked at him again. "I was um…wondering actually…..if you had room in yours?" He then said; even more nervously. That question right there was going to decide his fate. He closed his eyes as he rubbed the back of his head; afraid of what she was going to do next. Then it happened. She punched the top of his head and shook her head.

"Idiot." Sakura growled as she grabbed his collar. She pulled him to his feet and glared at him. "You should really get your own tent you know." She then mumbled as she set him down. "But until then sure, you can sleep in mine." His eyes shot open. Did she just agree on letting him sleep in her tent? There was no way! Naruto narrowed his eyes and looked at her like he was examining her. She opened her eyes and gave him the same look. "What?"

"Who are you…..and what have you done with Sakura-Chan?" Naruto mumbled as he pointed to her. What was he getting at? Sakura was confused at this and only raised her hands up.

"Naruto what are you talking about. It's me." Sakura said with a smile. Naruto raised a brow and looked away with a huff and a 'Whatever…' then he walked away. The pinkette blinked in confusion as he walked away and then turned her attention to the blonde kinoichi walking her way. "Hey Ino, you late." She said playfully. Ino only laughed back before setting her things down.

"Alright so what are we using to carry all this stuff?" Ino then asked as she looked at all the bags. It was a mountain of bags and boxes. There wasn't even that many people going; only again some of the girls did like to bring lots of stuff and Kiba had to bring a few extras for Akamaru. Ino sighed and looked back to Sakura; who at the moment was staring at the group. But she wasn't just staring at them all. She was staring at that one person she knew would always be with her. "Sakura?"

Sakura snapped out her trance and looked at Ino. "What?" She then asked. Ino rolled her eyes and asked the question again. "Oh right. Well my dad was nice enough to lend me one of the carriages his workers use." She told the blonde. She pointed out the carriage and horse behind her and smiled. "That's it right there." She then said.

"Hey Sakura-Chan"

Sakura blinked and looked to her left and saw Naruto. He was holding a map and was smiling at her. "Yes Naruto?" She then asked as she turned to face him. He held out the map to her and she looked. "What am I looking at?" She then asked.

"Right here." He said as he pointed to a spot on the map. "That's the perfect place for us to camp." He then said as he looked at her with a smile. She smiled and nodded. Then he made a few clones. Sakura then looked up.

"What are you doing?"

Naruto looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Just gonna have them help." He said as he looked at the clones again. "Alright you guys." He started as he pointed to the pile of bags. "Load those into the carriage." They all nodded to the blonds command and started working. Then Naruto turned around with a smile. "See now it will be done faster." He said keeping the smile strong. Sakura couldn't help but smile back after that. He was such a nice guy. She almost couldn't believe how badly she used to treat him.

"So when are we leaving?" Kiba asked as he and Akamaru walked over. Sakura looked over and saw that everyone was there except one person. Kakashi. She sighed and looked at the ground. Of course he was late. He always was.

"Once Kakashi-sensei arrives then we'll get going." Sakura then said as she looked back up. The canine man nodded and looked at his dog. He said something to the furry animal and they both walked off back to the group. She smiled and looked at Naruto, who was now sitting at the horse and staring at the sky. It was sunny and summer like. She guessed that he liked it. When she saw him Monday he was staring at the sky then too. 'He must really like looking up there…' Sakura thought as she looked up as well.

"Hello Sakura, sorry I'm late."

Sakura blinked and looked away from the sky to see Kakashi standing by the carriage. She then smiled and giggled a bit. "Let me guess sensei….you got lost on the path of life or found some lost kid and had to take him home?" She giggled even more as the lazy ninja only blinked. Then he closed his eye as if he was smiling and nodded.

"One of the two."

Sakura rolled her eyes at that. "Whatever sensei, do you have everything before we leave?" She then asked as she walked over. He nodded and pointed to the carriage. She then nodded and looked at the group. "Alright everyone we're leaving!" She called; gaining everyone's attention. They all nodded and made their way over soon after. "Right then…Naruto?" She looked over to the horse and saw that he was still staring blankly into the sky. "Naruto….Are you ready?" The pinkette then asked.

Naruto blinked and looked over. Everyone was waiting for him with smiles. He then jumped down and crossed his legs with his arms behind his head. "Ready when you are."The blonde then said. Sakura nodded and she walked over to the horse. Then she jumped up and grabbed the rein. She gave it the command to go and everyone followed the moving carriage out and away from the village.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The spot Naruto picked was perfect. Everyone loved it. It was a simple little area in a tree clearing and there was a river next to it. Up the river a bit there were rapids and a little further there was a waterfall. There was enough space for all the tents and for I large fire pit. It was perfect in every way. It wasn't too amazing and yet it wasn't too bad. It was right there in the middle.

"Wow great job on finding the place Naruto." Ino said as she looked around. Naruto smiled proudly with closed eyes. He was lucky he decided to stare at a map for 3 hours or they wouldn't have a place. "This place is great!" Lee then yelled as he woke up from his sleep walking. Sakura smiled at the place as she found a place to put the horse. When she did, she jumped off, tied it up, gave it some food and water, and walked back to the small camp.

"Nice Naruto." Sakura mumbled as she took her place by her long time friend. Naruto smiled as people looked around to find their spots for their tent. "Where do you want ours?" Sakura then asked after she remembered that he was going to sleep in the same one as her. He blinked and looked at her. Then he looked at a spot in the direction of the river.

"There." Naruto pointed to the spot and Sakura looked. "It's not too close to the river and it's not too close to the spot where Kakashi-sensei is making the fire. You know….just in case one of us wants to go to sleep early, we won't be kept up by the talking." Sakura was impressed. He was thinking. That was good. He'd need to think if she was going to share tents with him. Or she'd just beat him up.

"Alright then." Sakura said as she lightly smacked his stomach. "Let's go set the tent up." She then said as she walked over to the carriage. Naruto nodded and walked over as well and when she arrived she pointed to Sai which one was hers and he handed it over. "Alright come on." She walked over to the spot and set the bag down. Naruto was not far behind. "Let's see….." The pinkette looked at the instructions and cocked her head to the side.

Naruto looked over her shoulder and studied it as well. "Have you ever set this one up before?" He then asked. She shook her head and looked at the tent again. "Ok….then…..this will be fun…." The blonde then mumbled with a sigh. She chuckled nervously as they both started putting the tent together Unaware of the onlookers.

Ino looked over to the two teammates as she finished her small tent. Sai was sitting next to it on a rock and was….well….sketching the area. "Look at them…" She mumbled as she watched them both drop the fabric. "It's like they've never seen a tent before." The blonde blinked and looked at Sai. "Oh would you quit that?" She said as she grabbed his sketchbook. He blinked and then nodded. Ino then grabbed his bag and threw it at him. "Now let's make our beds…" She mumbled as she walked inside. The expressionless man nodded and followed her in.

On the other side Tenten, Neji and Lee finished setting their tent up. "Do you see that over there?" Tenten asked as she hung upside down in the tree. Neji and Lee both looked over and saw that Naruto and Sakura were having a rough time setting their tent up. "Have they ever set one of those up before?" She then asked as she looked at the Hyuuga. Neji only shrugged and went inside to set up his bed. Rock Lee on the other hand was still looking over in their direction. After he shrugged Tenten sighed and jumped off the tree. "Come on lee, let's set up." The bushy browed man obeyed the command and walked inside with her.

"Man….he still has no clue on how to set that thing up does he?" Kiba mumbled as Akamaru and he stuck their heads out of their tent door. Hinata sighed as she set her bed up and looked over.

"Didn't his team….never use one?" She asked as Kiba stuck his head back in. He thought about that for a moment. She was right; Naruto's team never really used a tent.

"Well yeah….but after that mission with us, I thought he'd at least know how to set up a simple one." He said as Akamaru lied down on his blanket.

"Well their tent isn't that simple." Shino said as he walked inside. They both looked at him as he sat down on his blankets. "It's small but complicated." He then said. They all sighed and went back to their business.

"Now why is Ino staying in the same tent as Sai?" Choji asked as he ate a bag of chips. Shikamaru was busy setting up his blankets as his teammate slacked off and ate.

"Because she likes him and Sai really has no choice." The lazy ninja finally responded as he threw some blankets at his chubby friend. "Now get going on making that bed of yours." He then said as he made his way out of the tent. As he stepped out, he looked over to his left and saw that Naruto and Sakura were having trouble setting their tent up. 'What a drag….' He mumbled as he walked over.

"Hey guys, do you need help?"

Kakashi and Yamato stood by the newly built fire pit and nodded proudly. "I did good…." Kakashi mumbled to himself as he took his book out. Yamato looked over in the corner of his eye and smiled.

"How did I know that you were going to bring that?" He asked himself with a smile. Kakashi looked over in the corner of his eye as well and they both started to lightly laugh. Then Yamato's eyes drifted over to Sakura and Naruto. "Looks like someone finally decided to ask to help." He said as he looked at Shikamaru. Kakashi blinked and looked over. Naruto and Sakura were finally done after the lazy ninja came over to help.

"Well at least they got help." Kakashi mumbled as he looked at his book again. "I was about to come over and do it myself." He chuckled as he flipped the page. Yamato smiled and shook his head. "How long was Naruto planning on having us up here?" He then asked as he noticed Yamato about to walk away. The brunette stopped walking and looked over.

"I don't know actually." He then said as he looked at the blonde. "I'll go ask him." He then made his way over to the jinchuuriki. "Hey Naruto." Yamato asked as he was close enough. Naruto looked over as soon as his name was heard and Sakura couldn't help but look too. "How long do you plan on being up here?" He then asked.

The blonde set a hand on his chin to think. How long WAS he planning for them to be up there? After a few seconds he looked at the sky. It was Saturday now at it was getting late. So that means a there's no time to hang at the river before dark. So they'll have to do that tomorrow. That makes 2 days. So maybe they can play Mafia tonight….swim and tell scary stories tomorrow. Then Monday they can play another game of Mafia. It was the perfect plan. "Alright. We'll head home Tuesday." Naruto said after moments of silence.

Everyone blinked as he smiled like a chibi like character. "Um…OK then Tuesday…" Yamato mumbled as he turned around to tell Kakashi.

'He was thinking again…' Sakura thought as Naruto walked inside the tent. She grabbed her things and soon followed him in a daze. When she got inside she noticed he was staring at the ground. "Naruto?" Sakura asked as she walked over. She set her thinks down on the way and looked where he was looking. Then her eyes widened.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! LIZARD!!!!!!!!!!"

Everyone stuck their heads out of their tents to see what happened. Sakura was outside of the tent yelling at Naruto to kill it while they could clearly see that Naruto was running around trying to catch it. The poor lizard made its way out of the tent and into the bushes. Naruto soon followed but was too late. The lizard was gone. "Damn…I wanted to keep him…" Naruto mumbled as he walked out. Sakura blinked at the boy in disbelief. He wanted to keep it? That nasty little creature? Then he sighed and looked at her. "Alright Sakura-Chan, the tent is pest free." He then said with a smile. She smiled back and walked inside to set up her things.

'The place had better be pest free.'

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Later that night, they all finished with their beds and were all sitting by the fire dressed like they were ready for the cold night. They all had sweatshirts on and sweatpants. Naruto wore the same pants but his jacket didn't have a zipper. It was now a black pull over with an orange hood. Shikamaru was talking to the blonde for awhile to clarify the rules of the game since he just HAD to know before Naruto explained to everyone.

"Alright…" Naruto said as he stretched. He pulled out the deck of cards and walked over to a spot where everyone could see him. "Are you guys ready to play?" He asked. Everyone nodded and he nodded back. "Alright so here are the directions. Let's see….there's 12 of us playing since I'll be the narrator. So that means…..lets have 4 mafia, 1 guardian angel, and 7 citizens." He took out a number of cards from the deck and started to shuffle them. "Ok let me explain. If you have a face card," He held up a king and then put it back. "You're the Mafia. And if you have the Ace," He held up the ace card and then put it back. "You're the guardian angel. Everything else is a citizen. You get me so far?" Everyone nodded.

"OK. So the Narrator; That's me; tells everyone to close their eyes after they get their cards. Don't show anyone your cards. Keep them to yourself. Then I'll tell the mafia to silently; I repeat SILENTLY to open their eyes. Then I will tell them to silently pick who they want to kill. After they decide I will tell them to close their eyes. Then I will ask the guardian angel to open their eyes and then they will pick who they THINK is mafia silently. Then they will close their eyes and I will tell them if they were right or wrong. After that I will tell you all to open your eyes and I will tell whoever was chosen by the Mafia that they are dead. After that they are out for the rest of the game. Then after I tell them that they are dead the town's people, or citizens debate on who the killer was. The guardian angel can't say he or she is the guardian angel. BUT they can try and convince the town's folk to vote on the person they chose correctly. Then if there are too many suspects, I will do a vote and whoever gets the most votes is out of the game. Understand?"

Everyone blinked as he stood there with the cards. They had almost lost him. Then they nodded and Naruto nodded back. "Alright let's start, remember… no peeking, 'cause if I catch you, you're out." He said as he held the 12 cards face down. He walked around the circle and let everyone pick their cards in secret. The when there was one left, he personally handed it to Sakura and she gave him a sweet smile. That smile kind of confused the blonde since she didn't normally just give him one so randomly but he decided to shrug the thought off.

Everyone put their card in their own little spot so no one could see. Sakura stuck her card face down on her lap with her hands over it. Next to her Hinata put it in her pocket. Next to her Kiba had put his card face down and up his head band close to his ear so he could still see. Next to him…….well who knows where Shino stuck his. Naruto didn't even know if he got one. 'I gave him a card didn't I?' Naruto thought as he looked at the bug user. Shino must have noticed him; He pulled his hand out of his pocket and showed Naruto that he had the card in his pocket. The blonde nodded and looked at Tenten. She had her card face down in her sandal. Naruto wondered why she was still wearing them but then shrugged it off.

Kakashi was next to Tenten and his card was somewhere horizontal in his headband. Naruto saw him put it there. Yamato had it horizontal too but it was sticking up from his head protector facing the black night behind them. Shikamaru was next to him and his card was stuck in his hair tie facing his hair so no one could see. Sai was still looking at his. "Sai. Hide your card." Naruto mumbled as the expressionless man examined the small card. He nodded and put it in his pocket. Lee had it facing down in his orange legwarmer things and Neji had his laid flat on his lap like Sakura had hers. Then it all came down to Choji. He was eating. 'Who knows…..he may have eaten it….' Naruto thought as he glared at the eating man. Then he sighed and looked forward.

"Alright, everyone close your eyes." They obeyed his command and he looked around the fire with a smile. "Alright if you have the face card, you're Mafia. So open your eyes Mafia and don't make a sound." Naruto looked around the fire. Kiba, Sai, Kakashi, and Rock Lee opened their eyes. "Alright pick who you want to kill but don't talk." He walked over to Sakura and stood behind her to get a good view of the Mafia. Kiba looked at Sai and gave him a sour look, and then he looked at Kakashi who was measly pointing out that he wanted Yamato. Kiba then looked at Lee. The bushy browed ninja responded with a silent nod and Kiba looked at Naruto.

"OK, you choose them?" The blonde asked. He felt Sakura flinch as he spoke. She didn't know that he walked right behind her. "Ok, close your eyes." He then said after Kiba nodded again. They closed their eyes and Naruto walked away from Sakura. "ok…..Ace. You're the guardian angel. Open." He looked around to see who the angel was, and then he saw Sakura open her eyes. 'Oh yeah….she's an angel alright…' Naruto then thought in a daze. Then he mentally slapped himself after he saw that Sakura was patiently waiting for her orders. "Um….ok…Guardian angel choose who you THINK is Mafia."

Sakura looked around the circle. It was hard for her to choose since everyone had their eyes closed and was making the same face. She glanced over in Ino's direction and saw that Kiba was biting his lip. Raising a brow she pointed to the canine man and looked at Naruto. He nodded at her and she put her arm back down. "Close your eyes and the guardian angel was right." Sakura smiled. She had him now. "ok….Everyone open your eyes." He then said as he made his way to Yamato. The man had no idea he was out. "Yamato your dead. You're card please." Naruto held out his hand and then man sadly handed it over. Naruto showed the group that he was a citizen and then walked back over to his spot. "Now who would kill Captain Yamato?"

Everyone started debating on who it would be as Yamato crossed his arms and pouted. "I think it was Kakashi!" Tenten yelled as she stood up. "Me? Why me?" Kakashi asked with lazy eyes. "You two are so close and look; you're sitting next to him. It's easy to just point at someone next to you." The brunette said as she crossed her arms. "Why would I do that? I think it was Sakura." Kakashi said as he pointed to the pinkette. All eyes were now on her.

"What!" She stood like the rest of them and pointed to herself. "Why would it be me?!" She then yelled. Her eyes traveled over to Kiba and she pointed to him. "I think it was Kiba!" Everyone looked at Kiba and he looked at her. "What?!" He yelled. "You heard me! I saw you biting you lip when we all opened our eyes."

Everyone started yelling at each other as Naruto looked back and forth through the 3 suspects. Sakura, Kiba, and Kakashi. 'Wall that's 2 Mafia and the guardian angel…' He thought as he looked at each one. Then he sighed and put his hands in his pocket. "Hey……….Hey!" They all kept yelling back and forth; making the blondes eye twitch. "HEY!!" Everyone finally looked at him. "Thank you…" The blonde mumbled as he walked over to Sakura. He set his hand over her head and looked at the group. "Time to vote. Who thinks its Sakura-Chan?" He asked.

Kiba, Lee, Kakashi, Sai and Ino raised their hands. Then Naruto walked over to Kiba and he set his hand over his head. "Who thinks its Kiba?" He then asked. Sakura, Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, Shino and Choji raised their hands. Naruto counted and pointed to Kakashi. "And who thinks its Kakashi?" Only Tenten raised her hand. Then she immediately put it down. "Alright majority rules. You're out Kiba. Give me your card." Naruto said as he held his hand out. Kiba mumbled the words 'Damn it' before handing it to him, then he slouched down in his chair.

"And look at that." Naruto held up Kiba's card. "HA! YES!" Sakura cheered as everyone saw that it was a King. "He was Mafia. Now there are only 3 left." Naruto said as he put the card away. Sakura stuck her tongue out to the canine man before everyone had to close their eyes; well except Kiba and Yamato. Naruto told the Mafia to open their eyes and Kakashi, Sai and Lee did so. Yamato glared at his ANBU companion as he made his choice. 'How did I know Kakashi-senpai would pick me…?' He thought as Kakashi looked at Hinata. He pointed to her and Lee shook his head. Lee wanted Neji out. Kakashi lazily blinked and then nodded. Naruto nodded back and told them to close their eyes.

Then he told the guardian angel to open their eyes and Sakura did so. She looked around and saw that no one was making any faces. 'That's why she saw me biting my lip…..because SHE was the angel…..damn it…' Kiba mentally kicked himself for being as stupid as Sakura looked around. She looked at Choji and saw that he was slowly reaching for a chip. With no choice Sakura pointed to him. Naruto nodded and told her to close her eyes. Then he told her that she was wrong. 'Damn it…' She thought as Naruto told everyone to open their eyes.

"Neji you're dead. Card please." Naruto held out a hand next to the Hyuuga and he angrily handed it over. He was a poor sport in a way. "Thank you." He blinked and held up the 7 of hearts Neji had and then put it into the deck. "Now….who would kill Neji?" He then asked.

"I THINK IT WAS TENTEN!" Lee yelled as he stood up. The brunette girl stood up in an instant to protest. "Why woul—" "Because you loooooooove him!" Rock lee said as he held his hands together and close to his face. He was looking up in a daze with imaginary hearts floating around. She bit her lip and pointed. "WHY WOULD I KILL HIM IF I "Loooooooove" HIM" She mocked the taijutzu user and put her hands on her hips. Then they started going at it. A couple ties she blamed it on him and he blamed it on her a few more times. Then Naruto decided to stop it.

"Ok, ok….Who thinks it was Tenten?" He asked as he pointed to the weapons specialist. Rock lee, Kakashi, Sai, Choji and Shikamaru raised their hands. Naruto nodded and pointed to lee. "Who thinks lee did it?" He then asked. Tenten, Sakura, Hinata, and Ino raised their hands. They all looked at Shino. He was still in the game and he hadn't voted yet. "Shino, who do you think did it?" Naruto asked after a moment. Shino blinked; or at least I think he blinked. Then he pointed to Tenten.

Everyone who had voted for lee slouched in their chair and all the Mafia sighed in relief. 'That was a close one…' Rock lee thought as he sat back down. Naruto nodded and walked over to Tenten. "Alright you're dead Tenten. Card please." She handed him the card and he looked at it. "Oooo….Look who you killed." He held the card up and showed everyone that they had killed a citizen. "Damn it!" Choji yelled as he threw his empty chip bag in the fire.

Naruto smiled as he put the card back and turned around. Then they went through the same routine. The Mafia chose to kill Ino, and Sakura guessed Kakashi. Naruto told her that she was right and then everyone opened their eyes. "Ino you're dead." Naruto said as he held his hand out to her. She made a mad face and gave it to him before pouting. Naruto showed everyone that she was a citizen and put it into the deck. He then asked who would kill Ino and the yelling immediately started.

"IT WAS SAKURA!" Choji yelled as he stood up. "No! It was Kakashi!" Sakura yelled as she pointed to the sharingan user. He only shrugged and looked at Yamato; who was sitting there pouting. Then he glanced over to lee; who was debating on Sakura. "OK! OK! Stop!" Naruto yelled as he walked over to Sakura. "Ok, who thinks its Sakura-Chan?" He asked. Everyone except for the dead people raised their hand and Sakura's mouth was wide open with disbelief. "Alright Sakura-Chan, you're dead. Card please." He held out his hand to her and she gave it to him. When he held it up all the rest of the citizens groaned while mumbling "Damn….it….she was the freakin angel…."

Sakura sat back down and crossed her arms as Naruto told everyone to shut their eyes. He told the Mafia to open their eyes and Ino nearly shouted out that she knew Sai was one of them, but she stopped herself when she remembered it was a silent game. Sakura just huffed and looked away; only to see Naruto standing right beside her. He had a smile on his face as he watched the Mafia debate silently on who their next victim was. Then she noticed something. He was still holding her card.

"Psst Naruto." Sakura whispered. Naruto blinked and looked over as Lee silently yelled at Sai. "You're still holding my card." She said as she pointed. He blinked again and looked down. He WAS still holding it. Then he silently chuckled and put it in the deck.

"Thanks Sakura-Chan. I totally forgot." He then whispered as he looked at the Mafia again still slightly chuckling. She silently giggled back and looked over. They had chosen Choji. Sakura watched him tell them to close their eyes and since she was dead he told everyone to open. "Choji you're dead." He then said as he held out a hand.

"DAMN IT!"

The chubby ninja handed the card over and Naruto showed everyone that he was a citizen before putting it in the pile. "Who would kill Choji?" The blonde then asked.

"I think it was Lee." Shino said as he pointed to the bushy browed ninja. "He's right next to Choji anyway."

"I think it was Lee too." Shikamaru said as he rubbed his chin. "Just look at his face." Hinata nodded in agreement. Rock lee did look a bit guilty. He didn't even protest. He just stared at the fire sweating a bit.

"Alright who thinks it was Lee?" Naruto then asked. All 3 of the citizens that remained raised their hand. The mafia didn't even bother to save their fellow member. "Ok that settles it. Lee you're dead. Card please." Naruto held his hand out and rock lee handed the card over. "Well there goes another Mafia." The blonde said as he held up the card with a smile. Shikamaru smiled proudly and Hinata did as well. No one knew Shino's reaction.

Right before they were going to keep going, Sakura stood up and got Naruto's attention. Not just Naruto's though, she got everyone's. "I'm going to bed so be quiet when you come in." She said as she smiled at the blonde. Naruto nodded and smiled back before she walked away to find their tent. He watched the light inside it turn off and then turned to face the camp.

"Alright let's finish 'cause I'm getting tired too."


	2. Part 2

Later that night, they finally finished the game and everyone but Naruto decided to stay and talk for awhile. He had an idea that they were only doing so to spy and Sakura and him since they were sleeping in the same tent. The blonde got this idea after he noticed Ino watching him walk over. When he arrived to the tent he noticed that the light was on again. Raising an eyebrow, Naruto slowly unzipped the door and poked his head in. Sakura was sitting on her blankets and was eating something. "Sakura-Chan?" He asked as he entered all the way.

The pinkette looked up from the cup and smiled. "Hey Naruto. I got hungry….i hope you don't mind." She held the cup so he would see that she was eating ramen. She stopped smiling and looked at the cup. "I figured you wouldn't mind since your such a nice guy and all…." Sakura trailed off a bit as he sat on his blankets.

"It's ok Sakura-Chan I don't mind at all." Naruto said as he fixed his little pillow. Sakura smiled at him as he re-made his bed. He was such a nice guy. Unlike Sasuke ever was. She looked at her pillow. Why did she even like that guy? Was it because she wanted to be like everyone else? That must have been it. Nothing felt real around the Uchiha. When she was around Naruto…..the feeling WERE real. The laughter, the smiles, the tears, and the joy….it was all real when she was with him. That's why she knew…..She knew he wouldn't mind.

"So how did the game end?" Sakura finally asked. It was a little quiet as her friend lied there. She needed conversation. The pinkette set the cup of ramen down and hugged her knees. "Who won? The citizens or the Mafia?" She then asked.

Naruto looked over and smiled. "The Mafia won." He said before looking at the top of the tent again. "But we'll get them next time 'cause I'm playing." He chuckled a bit before closing his eyes. "But….that's Monday….night…" Naruto trailed off and she assumed he was sleeping.

She crawled over to where he lay and looked at his sleeping face. This was it. Sasuke was out of the picture now. She KNEW she loved Naruto. And since he was asleep….She started to lean closer and closer. Her heart pounding within her chest. The inches between the two disappeared as she moved even closer. She closed her eyes and remembered all the moments he saved her life, all the moments he smiled at her and all the moments he gave her hope. Then right when their lips barely brushed against each other, He opened his eyes. Both their eyes were wide as could be. "S-Sakura-Chan?" He asked as they both turned beet red.

*WHAM!*

Sakura pulled back to lie down as Naruto went back to sleep. It wasn't from his own will though…the hit was so strong that it knocked him out. She looked over and saw that even if he had a bump on his head 10 times the size of his head…..he wore a smile on his face. 'I shouldn't have done that…' She thought as she turned out the lamp light. Sakura got into the blankets and rolled over to face the fabric wall of the tent. 'Because of my stupid thinking I had to go and punch the consciousness out of him.' The pinkette closed her eyes and smiled. 'But I was so damn close……..'

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Come on Sai!! Just jump in and have some fun!" Ino yelled the next day. Everyone was outside by the river in their swimsuits. Sai was one of the only people that weren't in. He was sketching of course. "Come on!!" Ino was trying to get him to jump in, but the expressionless man decided that drawing was what he was going to do. "Psh….What a party pooper…." She then mumbled to herself as Choji did a cannon ball behind her. The water splashed all over her and she turned around. "Choji!" She swam for the chubby man to strangle him as someone took a seat next to Sai up on a rock.

The pale man looked over from his sketchbook and saw Naruto smiling down on the river. "How's your head?" Sai asked as Naruto kept staring. When the blonde woke up that morning he had a terrible head ache and sat by the fire all morning until the air warmed up. Sakura had given him a bag of ice to put on it while she went to go help make breakfast with Hinata.

The blonde looked up with a smile still on his face. "It doesn't hurt anymore…." He mumbled as his eyes fell lazy. "But you know…..I had this weird dream last night…." Naruto said as he looked at the pale man. "For a moment I thought Sakura-Chan was gonna ki—

"Hey Naruto why aren't you getting in?"

The blonde Uzumaki blinked and turned his head around, only to see Sakura in her swimsuit. "Oh….I was just talking to Sai…" He mumbled as he rubbed the back of his head. The pinkette blinked and then giggled a bit.

"So are you guys finally getting along then?" Sakura asked as she opened her eyes again. Sai lazily went back to drawing and Naruto nodded. She nodded with closed eyes and then held up a finger. "K I'll see you in the river." She playfully said as she skipped off.

He watched her run down and set her towel down before jumping in next to Ino. They all walked up the river a bit to the water fall so Sai and he sat on a rock at the top of the big hill next to the great wall of water. 'Was I dreaming it……or was it real…..' Naruto thought as she and Ino laughed. He blinked and glanced over to the waterfall. It wasn't very high up, not at all. The blonde was surly able to make a jump. Nodded to himself, Naruto stood up and started walking over to the water. Sai looked over and saw Naruto walking to the edge of the falls.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Sai asked as he closed his sketch book. Everyone down below was even looking and their faces were asking the same question. They all watched as he lifted both of his hands up and next to his mouth. Then he cupped it and took a deep breath.

"CANNON BALL!!!!!!!!!!"

He jumped right after and hugged his legs before landing in the deep end. The water splashed everyone that was close. Sakura was a little too close. She was soaked. She wasn't planning on going underwater yet, but now it was too late. Then the blonde rose from under the water and floated on his back. She wanted to hit him for a moment……but Sakura just couldn't do it. She hit him last night and gave him amnesia of what happened. She couldn't hit him again. But she wanted to.

"WHOOO! NICE ONE NARUTO!" Rock lee yelled as he jumped around "10 OUTTA 10!" He then yelled as Tenten shook her head beside him. Neji did the same. Naruto smiled as he chuckled. He floated down the river and no one seemed to stop him. "Uh…Naruto…where are you going?" Lee asked as Naruto looked over.

"Just going for a float….see ya!" Naruto yelled as he drifted down the river alone. Shino sat on the rock on the other side of the water fall. He shook his head as Naruto disappeared from the distance. Sai sighed and stood up to go back to camp; but an evil glare from Ino caught his attention. Then with another sigh, he set his book down and made his way down to the river. Yamato was busy trying to see how Kakashi kept his mask on. While Shikamaru relaxed and looked at the clouds above. Kiba and Hinata relaxed together on the riverbank as they looked at the sky. Akamaru was wet and was trying to dry off by lying in the sun.

Sakura stood in the shallow water and stared off to where Naruto went. Was he floating all the back to camp? Or was he just going to float till the river ends? "I'm going to go get him…." The pinkette then said as she got out of the water. Ino looked over with a "What?" as Sakura put her towel on. "I'll go get him and bring him back." She told the blonde kinoichi before walking off. Ino simply shrugged and went back to pulling Sai in.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Watching the clouds above Naruto floated on his back. He was thinking about last night. He could barely remember it. Was it real or was it a dream? A bird flew by changing the shadow for a quick second. It made him blink. That was the 5th bird he saw during his float. Was there a reason?

"Naruto?"

He blinked again and stopped himself by standing up. His foot landed on a rock wrong and he immediately fell into the water. When he rose he heard giggling. Not going any further then his eyes being above the surface, Naruto looked around and found the familiar Pinkette standing on the riverbank. She had her hand up to her mouth as she laughed with closed eyes. Then she opened them and dropped her hand. "You should really watch wear you stepping Naruto." Sakura said still slightly laughing.

Naruto blinked and rose all the way. "Sakura-Chan….why did you follow me?" He then asked as she made her way into the water. She walked over with a smile and set a hand on the back of his neck. He thought she was going to hit him so his eyes were closed with fear at the moment. Feeling her hands gently grasp his neck and pull him a bit closer, the blonde slowly opened his eyes. She was still smiling as she moved in and gently kissed him on his lips. That's when his eyes shot as wide as they were last night. Maybe he wasn't dreaming last night. Maybe it was actually happening.

When Sakura pulled away she gave him a sweet smile before he passed out with a simple. 'OH…………….' She caught him though so he wouldn't drown. He got hit in the head just the night before now he just fainted from a kiss. If he was still awake or just watching this moment the only words he would be able to say would be, "How…..lame…."

The pinkette dragged him to shore soon after and lied him down on her lap. 'That's what he gets for going off like that….'She thought to herself as she played with his wet hair. She acted as if the kiss was a punishment, but for both of them….it was certainly not. It was an act of courage. She finally let him know. She let him know that she has feelings. And him drifted off like that was the perfect moment to show him.

"Hey be quiet!"

Sakura stiffened. Someone was trying to be sneaky and watch her. Slowly looking over her shoulder the pinkette saw the crowed from camp all huddled up in a bush. Once they noticed they were spotted, Ino quickly grabbed a branch and pulled it over their faces so they wouldn't be seen. A little annoyed, Sakura set Naruto's head down on the dirt and stood up. Then she walked over to the bush, grabbed one of the branched and pulled the whole plant out of the ground; revealing the group to her, clear as day. Sakura growled as everyone chuckled nervously.

"Ino……" The pinkette growled as she threw the bush aside. "Are you the one that planed this?" She then asked as the blonde kinoichi stood up. Ino was rubbing the back of her head as she chucked nervously. Just like Naruto always did when Sakura always looked at him this way.

"Sa-Sakura…we…we were just following to see if you caught up with him….." The blonde mumbled as she glanced over to Naruto. "When…..we finally caught up….we saw you kiss him…" Sakura crossed her arms. Ino could see the mussel in her forehead twitching with anger. "Look Sakura….we're sorry….we shouldn't have been spying…." She mumbled as she started to back up. Everyone else had already ran for it. "I'll just be going now…." The blonde turned around and started to walk away, but something stopped her. Sakura was holding her by the pony tail.

"You…..are not getting away….."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The night finally fell in the camp sight and everyone was keeping their distance from Sakura. She was really mad from the whole spying incident. And Naruto seemed to be in a daze as he stared at the fire; even if it wasn't lit. Sakura was starting to think he forgot about that kiss too until she decided to walk over there. On her way she decided to heat up a cup of ramen for him.

After that she approached him from the side. She noticed that he noticed her and smiled. He never smiled back; he only looked at the fire again. Pulling a chair up next to him, Sakura gladly sat down and held the cup out a bit. "You want some?" She asked. No response. His eyes almost seemed dead. So…..dull. "Naruto?" The pinkette asked. She held out the ramen cup a little more up; right under his nose. Right after that she could tell he smelt it. Life returned to his eyes and he grabbed the cup with a smile. "I knew you were still there." Sakura then said with a giggle.

Naruto smiled after a bite or two and looked at her. "Sakura-Chan…..did you really kiss me back there?" He asked. She nodded and his mouth opened to say something else but nothing escaped. Not even a squeak. She giggled again and leaned in for a peck; letting her hand brush his whiskered cheeks before pulling away. After that she gave him a smile as he gave her another dazed look.

"Now don't you dare pass out again ok?" Sakura said as she held up a finger. They both giggled together soon after that and there was a tap on Naruto's shoulder. He looked over and saw Kiba and Hinata.

"Hey you guys sorry for intruding on your little kiss back there." The canine man said with a slight laugh. Naruto only nodded and Sakura sighed. "Well…..so you ready for scary stories tonight?" Kiba then asked as he and the Hyuuga girl sat down.

"Not really….I'm not good at making scary stories up." Naruto told him as he looked at the fire. "They always suck. They're not even scary. I tried telling Konahamaru a scary story once and all he did was laugh and throw a rock at me." He looked at the sky and sighed. "The one I had planned isn't really that scary….more gross…."

"Hey but you gotta try. Hinata isn't too good either but she's gonna give it a try." Kiba said as he pointed to the timid girl next to him. Naruto looked at him and smiled; Telling the canine man that he'd try it out. Then Kiba nodded and went to look at Hinata but Yamato's face lit with a flashlight scared him right out of his chair with a loud yelp of horror.

Naruto and Sakura looked away from starring in each other's eyes to look at him. "Man Kiba you ok?" Naruto then asked as the very man rubbed his head. He saw Yamato stand up and turn the light out. Then he heard him mumble something. It sounded like he said 'I still got it' Then the blonde sighed as Kiba stood up. "Him and that flash light…" Naruto mumbled as Sakura threw her arms around his neck. He staggered a bit to keep his balance on the chair after then threw her a smile.

"ALRGHT WHO'S READY FOR SCARY STORIES?!" Yamato yelled as he appeared by the fire. Soon after, everyone made their way over and sat down in chairs. Scary story time was Yamato's favorite part of the day. He fit the scary roles so well with his little flash light. "OK, who wants to go first?" He then asked as he looked around the fire. Sakura raised her hand. She was right next to Naruto. A little TOO close. "OK Sakura-san can go first."

Sakura nodded and poked her chin with her finger to think. "Once you think about this one…..it's kind of sad in a way." She then mumbled. Everyone just told her it didn't matter what the story was; Yamato at least needed ONE scary story. The pinkette nodded and began. "This short story is called "Lost love" and it takes place in Lawrence County, Pennsylvania." She said, gaining everyone's attention. "There's a bridge called "Covert's Crossing" or "Covert's Bridge" up in New Castle." Everyone leaned in. "A young couple had gotten married on Halloween. Around midnight, they were riding in a horse drawn carriage across the bridge at the same time a car was. The bridge was only one lane, so by the time they saw each other it was too late." She heard Ino silently gasp. 'How pathetic….' She thought before going on. "Story has it that they crashed and the hubcap of the car flew off, decapitating the bride. The police never found her head or the body of the groom. It's been said that if you sit on the bridge on Halloween night around midnight, you can see the headless bride standing on some rocks in the river. However they don't know if she is looking for her head or for her lost love."

"You know…" Ino squeaked with a sad face. "In a creepy little way…..that story was kind of sad." She then mumbled. A couple of other people nodded in agreement.

"I told you it was sad." Sakura said as she leaned back on Naruto. He held his hand up like someone was pointing a gun at him. She leaned forward and looked at him right after. "Are you ok?" She then asked. He nodded after realizing what had happened and she leaned back. "So I get to choose whose next?" The pinkette then asked. Yamato nodded and she looked around. "Um….ok Kakashi-sensei." She pointed to the grey haired man and he sighed in response.

"Alright then…." He paused to think, and then Yamato held up the flash light. "No thank you, my story is more of the funny type." He said to then ANBU. Yamato nodded and he sat back in his chair to think. "Ok….This story is called "A knife" and I have no idea where it takes place." He chuckled a bit before returning to his lazy self. "Now to begin……. One night, these kids were coming home from a party and there was a cemetery about one block away from home." Everyone nodded and leaned in to listen to him. "One kid was telling the others about a local legend. If you go and stand on the grave for ten seconds and stab a knife into it, that a hand will grab you and pull you into the grave with the corpse. One girl was brave enough to do it for 2,000 yen. She got a knife, walked to a grave, stood on it, and stabbed the knife into it. Suddenly, her leg felt heavy and she tried to pick it up" He heard Hinata gasp before he went on. "But something was grabbing her. She was yelling and crying for help, but her friends thought she was kidding, so they just left.—" "HOW COULD THEY!!" Lee interrupted. Kakashi only blinked as he waited for the bushy browed ninja to sit back down. Once he did, the former ANBU continued. "The next day, they found out that she had died, of fright. She thought that somebody was grabbing her, but the knife she was using had pierced her pants and held her there."

"HA!!" Ino laughed. "WHAT A BLONDE!" She grabbed her stomach as she laughed then stopped when she felt Sakura's eyes on her. She looked up and saw that it was true. The pinkette WAS looking at her.

"You're one to talk Ino…." Sakura mumbled. Everyone made surprised faces and looked at the blonde kinoichi, who was now giving the pinkette an evil glare.

"Alright, alright….It's my turn to choose." Kakashi mumbled as the two girls continued their staring contest. He scanned the group, until his eyes met the blonde head of the Uzumaki. "Alright I choose Naruto." This made the blonde boy stiffen. It was his turn and his story…..was horrible. Everyone looked at him, even Sakura and Ino broke their stares to look.

"Um….ok…" Naruto mumbled as he tried to remember the story. "I just gotta warn you….it's not scary at all….its….um…..just gross" He then said nervously. The group gave him nods and he thought. "Alright…..the story is called "A body in the brandy" and it takes place in Scotland" Everyone seemed to be interested in this one, because they were leaning in even more then usual…..or he was just seeing things from the nervousness. "Um…ok…. There was this couple in Scotland who had just moved into an old castle. When they moved in, they decided to empty out the wine cellar and found this large barrel of brandy." As he spoke of this part, he felt Sakura twitch. Right there he knew that she knew why the story had that name. "They tried moving it and even got a few friends around to help, but they couldn't budge it. In the end, they decided to have a housewarming party and give glasses of brandy out to empty the barrel and make it easier to move." He took a breath as he noticed that they leaned in even more. "A….A few days after the party, they went into the cellar and tried to move the barrel again. It still wouldn't move. The husband went to get his saw in order to cut it into smaller pieces. When they cut off the top of the barrel, they looked. Inside was a dead body and they had drank the brandy that had preserved it."

Hinata, Ino, and Tenten shrieked in pure discussed. Ino nearly fell out of her seat and well Hinata…..fainted. Tenten was trying to keep her dinner in. "See….I told you it was gross…" Naruto mumbled as he rubbed the back of his head. He noticed that Sakura didn't react. But when he got a good look at her face he then knew she was too affected by the gross story. Then he remembered that it was his turn to pick so he looked around and pointed to Yamato. "Now you Yamato." He said with a smile.

The ANBU nodded and took out his flash light with a grim smile. "Ok….This story is called "No one will answer." And it takes place in New York City." He said as he turned the light on. Hinata had just woken up and nearly passed out again from the face he was making. "Alright…… On an isolated road, around midnight, in upstate New York, a man and his girlfriend were driving. Suddenly a car approached them from behind. "Pull over!" he said." He gave the girls a scary face as he spoke the dialogue. Naruto could feel Sakura squeezing on his sweatshirt. "The man shrugged and turned onto a dirt road. He got out and talked to the man. "What is it, babe?" the girlfriend asked, but she got no answer." His face started to grow even scarier. Kiba found himself hugging Hinata. Even Naruto was hugging Sakura back as she hugged him. "She shrugged and continued to browse through the different radio stations. Then she heard a crash "Babe?" she said hesitantly. She ran out of the car and saw her boyfriend's head bouncing back and forth on the radio antennae." Tenten's mouth was wide open as Neji found himself fearing Yamato's face as well. "The back lights were smashed in as well. Screaming, she ran to get her cell phone out of the car. As soon as she opened the car door she heard, "No use. . . No one will answer you."

"That wasn't even that scary….." Lee mumbled as he stared at the ANBU in fear. "It's just how you use the flash light!" Everyone nodded in agreement. Yamato chuckled and turned the flash light off, receiving many sighs of relief from the group.

"Ok then…." He then mumbled as he looked around. "Now I choose…." His finger drifted across the flame and soon met the Hyuuga girl. "Hinata. Why don't you give it a shot?" He then said with a smile. The timid girl silently gasped. It was her turn.

"Um…ok…I'm no good at this but I'll try…." Hinata mumbled. Kiba gave her a reassuring smile and she thought about her story. "Um…ok…I've de-decided to call this story "Hair." And I don't know where this takes place." She looked at her cousin and received a nod from him before moving on. "There was a girl named….Jenna wh-who was having a slumber party. She invited th-three friends but only…..one came. That night, after they did all the f-fun activities they went t-to bed." She stopped to take a breather and to think of what to say next. When she got the idea she moved on. "Jenna's fr-friend Mary said "goodnight" and they went to bed. Ten minutes later….Jenna heard Mary counting "1…2…3…4…5" she didn't pay mu-much attention though. She th-thought that Mary was counting….to get to sleep. At about 3am Jenna woke up to g-go to the bathroom and heard "565, 566, 567, 568" she th-then reach over and turned on the light. Then sh-she turned around to see a man holding Mary's decapitated head pulling out her hair…..one piece at a time"

Hinata had her eyes closed the whole time. When she opened them she looked around. Naruto and Sakura stared at her with wide eyes. Kakashi even had a wide eye showing. Yamato was smiling and nodding like he was proud of her. Sai only stared at the fire as Ino next to him was staring in wide eyes as well. Shikamaru had one hand on his head as if someone was going to pull his hair out and Choji sat next to him completely stopped in his eating tracks. His mouth wide open begging for the chip to enter, but his hand wouldn't let him. She had no idea what Shino was doing and Kiba was giving her a crazed look. Like he was trying to say that he had NO idea she could think like that. And as for Tenten, Neji and lee. Well they pretty much had the same expression as everyone else……if lee's eyes COULD get any bigger.

"Um….guys it wasn't that scary…." Hinata finally mumbled after awhile. The silence was starting to scare her. More then any of the stories.

"Well we never knew you could think in such a dark way." Shikamaru said as he kept his hands on his head. Hinata smiled nervously as the strategy ninja broke down on the other side of the fire.

The timid Hyuuga then looked around the fire to find someone to pick. Then she pointed to Tenten. "I choose Tenten." She then said. The weapons specialist nodded and crossed her legs.

"Alright…it's my turn…." Tenten muttered as she thought. "I don't really have one….so I'll think of one at the top of my head." She then said. "I don't have a name since its made up so I'll just go right ahead…..I warn you it might not be scary at all." Everyone nodded and she started. "OK….Once, when a boy was walking on a sidewalk, he saw a teen couple about the age of eighteen walking down the road. He passed them and said "Hello!," but they didn't reply. About four weeks later, he saw the same couple and greeted them with a "Hello" again. This time, they replied saying "Hi, Sweetie!" After about a month, he read an article about two teenagers who were beaten to death at a local barber shop. Pictured in the article was the couple he met on the sidewalk. At about 9:30PM, he got a mail in the letterbox with no contact information. He opened the letter and it said "Hi, Sweetie!""

Rock lee stood up and clapped. "That was amazing Tenten!" He yelled as he did so. Everyone saw the muscle in her forehead twitch since she decided to take her headband off. Yes it was a little creepy in a way….but it wasn't scary or good. She just made it up at the top of her head.

"Well!" Tenten yelled as she smacked his stomach. "Since your being a kiss ass; How about you tell a story next lee." She then said evilly. She knew he didn't have one so he would have to make one up too. Rock lee sat back down and looked at Yamato. The ANBU gave him a look that told him he was planning an ending.

Giving Yamato a nod he fell into thought to think of the perfect ending for the ANBU. Then it struck him. "This story! It is called "The knock" and it takes place in our very own Konaha!" He yelled with a fist in the air. Shikamaru and Neji shook their heads in shame since they were both sitting close to him. "Now here I go….. There was this girl who could not sleep at night. And this one night she couldn't even shut her eyes because of some kids knocking at her door. Her bedroom is on the second floor. Finally when she is about to fall asleep she can hear her cabinets opening and shutting. When she runs down stairs to see what it is. Everything is normal. Then she goes back into her room where she thinks she's safe." He stopped and his giant bug eyes looked around the circle. He noticed that somehow, Sakura found a way off of her chair and onto Naruto's lap, but he shrugged it off to continue. "But then someone is knocking at her door again. She looks out her window and no one is standing at the door. But still the knocking continues. The girl lays down terrified. While this girl is looking out the window again, the knocking is on her window. She sees nothing there ...and she is wondering how this could be when she is on the second floor…….."

"BOO!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Everyone shrieked in fear as Yamato stood up and lit his face. They all fell out of their seats as well and were gasping for air. "Nice one Yamato!" Lee yelled as he gave the ANBU a high five. Naruto seemed to be hyperventilating from underneath Sakura. Kiba was trying to wake the now passed out Hinata and everyone else was now picking themselves up. "Alright Ino….I choose you to be next." Rock lee then said as everyone was now sitting down again.

The blonde sighed and looked at Yamato. "You better not try anything." She mumbled to the man. He chuckled nervously and she started. "Ok this story is called "Condyman." It's another one of those "Bloody Mary" Kind of stories. It takes place in Europe." Ino said as she looked at the sky. "OK….. Candyman was the son of a wealthy slave so he went to all the best schools. Candyman's wealthy landowner wanted him to steal his daughter's virginity. He did just that and his father wanted revenge. He hired some people to cut off Candyman's right hand with a rusty blade and no one came to his aid." She stopped to remember the rest. "Oh yeah….um…..There were local beehives near Cabrini Green. So they got the honeycomb and covered Candyman's naked body with it. Candyman was stung thousands of times and died a slow, painful death. His ashes were scattered all over Cabrini Green. As the legends have it, say "Candyman" five times with the lights turned off or four times with the lights on and on the fifth time, turn off the lights and he will appear behind you, breathing heavily and then cut you up. A girl once tried it and three minutes after she did it, she felt something stinging her ankle... then her legs... and then her fingers. Then after ten minutes, the pain was gone."

"Well that sucked." Ino then said happily after she finished. She closed her eyes as she smiled and then reopened them to look around. She heard Hinata say something about never saying the name Candyman ever again. She also heard the same thing escape Naruto's lips. "Ok…..um….Sai you try." Ino said as she pointed to the expressionless man.

He blinked and looked up from the fire. "Fine…..This one is called "A hand" and it takes place in…." He stopped as he looked at the fire again. "I don't know…..so can I move on?" He asked Ino. She nodded and he looked forward. "Ok then…… Susie was just seven years old when she woke up one Saturday morning. Her father was in the kitchen screaming at her mother. Her mother was so upset with her husband, and Susie knew this. She wished there was some way to stop it. She walked into the kitchen and just as she stepped in through the doorway, her father's hand grabbed her by the neck and strangled her to death. All Susie could hear as she was being choked was the angry screaming and yelling of her father and the horrible wince of her mother as she stared in fear at the site of her own daughter being killed." Sai was speaking in total mono tone since he had no emotion. Everyone was into it just because he was talking so much. "The house is now owned by the landlords and has just been bought by a family of 6. The family has already reported hearing screaming in the middle of the night, yelling in the day, and wherever they are in the house, they sometimes see the faint glow of hands trembling in front of their face."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Everyone looked over to Naruto and saw that Kiba had thrown his hand around the Uzumaki's neck right after Sai had finished. Kiba just had to do it. He couldn't resist. At the moment the canine man was laughing so hard that his chair was about to fall over. But Naruto; taking revenge, reached over and pulled it down. "HEY!" Kiba yelled as he sat up.

"Ok! I think we should all be getting some sleep." Sakura said as she stood up. She grabbed Naruto by the arm and dragged him over to their tent as Kiba stood up. People then agreed and strolled off to their tents after putting out the fire.

"GOOD NIGHT EVERYONE!"

"SHUT UP LEE!"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning, Naruto was in a daze. He seemed to be in a daze a lot lately. After they went to bed, Sakura had said that she wanted to cuddle because she was cold. He couldn't just say no to her. It was just cuddling so nothing went out of hand. She was still asleep though….which surprised him. Sakura was always up before he was. Maybe…..maybe it was because she was hugging him? Naruto had no idea. He just knew if he sat up, he'd wake her up and she'd hit him and tell him to lie back down. She wouldn't even let the poor blonde go pee last night.

He was happy about a few things though. Sakura loved him and Sai wasn't there to ruin their little moments anymore. That was the best. Naruto remembered when he first tried to tell her before the trip and how Sai appeared out of nowhere. He was so mad. But now….he's lying in the same blankets as she hugged him…..and Sai can't do anything about it!

"HA!"

'Whoops' He yelled it out loud on complete accident. He glanced over to the sleeping pinkette and sighed in relief. She didn't wake up. Naruto looked at the top of the tent and sighed again. This was a good idea. Sakura confessed her feelings last night and he felt free for the first time in a long time.

"Naruto?"

Naruto gave the top of the tent a sour look. He spoke too soon. Someone was outside of their tent and had just asked for him. That means he HAS to get up and HAS to move Sakura away from him. "Damn it…." He mumbled as he slowly slipped out of her arms. He unzipped the fabric door and poked his head out only to see Shikamaru. "What do you want Shikamaru?" Naruto asked with tired eyes.

"Hey Naruto…" Shikamaru mumbled as he knelt down. He was still looking at the fire that warmed up the morning air. "Mind playing a game of Shogi with me?" He then asked. Naruto only stared. "No one will play a round with me and when I asked Sai, he told me to ask you."

'Of course….Sai just HAS to be behind this….' Naruto thought as Shikamaru kept speaking. "Um….Shikamaru…sorry to disappoint you, but I really have no idea how to play it." He said; making the lazy ninja look at him. "I…I mean I've played it once but I don't think I was doing it right at all." He smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

Shikamaru stared for a moment. He really wanted to play Shogi and no one would play at least one round with him. Then he got an idea. "Naruto….." He mumbled. The blonde opened his eyes and set his hand down to let him know he was listening. "How about I teach you and I bet in all my ramen?"

"YOU'RE ON!"

With that Naruto's head disappeared back into the tent. "You have to bet in some too." Shikamaru reminded as he heard Naruto rummaging through his bag. Then he saw a bag get thrown out of the tent and Naruto soon followed; dressed and ready. "Did you really just get dressed with her in there?" He then asked a little surprised. Naruto grabbed the bag and nodded before walking. Then Shikamaru sighed and followed.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Pssst Sakura."

There was that voice again. Sakura kept hearing it over and over again as she slept. Should she open her eyes to see? Was it Naruto or someone else? She couldn't tell. Her hearing was a little fuzzy. She heard it again and rolled over. Naruto wasn't next to her. She felt the empty spot and made a disappointed face. Where was he? Was he really the one waking her up on the other side of her body?

"Pssst Sakura! Wake up."

And there it was again. This time Sakura opened her eyes to see the empty space Naruto laid last night. Sakura blinked after before rolling over. Her eyes soon met blue ones. Not Naruto's…..but Ino's. "Well finally!" Ino yelled making the pinkette scream in surprise and rise out of the blankets. "You're "boyfriend" is losing a game of Shogi and his ramen, I think you should go help." She pointed outside the tent and the Sakura looked. The small zipper door was opened and she could see Naruto in front of Shikamaru's tent playing the lazy ninja's favorite game.

Sakura rolled her eyes and beamed at the other girl. "Get out and let me get dressed." She growled. Ino gave her a confused look and then she examined her body. She was holding the blanket close but she could perfectly see straps wrapping around her shoulders. "Ino…." The pinkette growled again.

"What did you guys do? Have se—" "GET OUT!!!!"

Ino was nearly thrown out. She came out of the tent and Sakura zipped the tent up to get dressed. "All we did was cuddle Ino…." Sakura mumbled from the other side of the fabric. Well Ino knew that. It was clear she had some kind of shirt on but was it…..

"Well yea sure….in your underwear." Ino mumbled in a laugh. She felt Sakura's fist hit her from the back and she stumbled forward. She didn't hit her hard, just hard enough to move her. Ino giggled a bit more as she turned around to see a dressed Sakura exit. "Now come on…" They both walked over to Shikamaru's tent.

Naruto was staring blankly at the game pieces. Shikamaru had told him what each one meant and how to play them, but the game was still confusing to him. Shikamaru was a smart guy. Of course he was good at it. Naruto wasn't even close to being as smart as him. He heard Shikamaru telling him that it was his move so he reached his hand out to move one. He lost all his ramen. The blonde was only supposed to play one round with the lazy ninja, but since he kept losing his ramen he just had to play more to get it back. Each round he's lost so far.

"There. Put it there."

Naruto blinked. Who was that? Her voice was familiar. "Sakura-Chan?" He asked as he felt her breath on his neck. Shikamaru looked up and saw the pink haired girl helping him, but he didn't mind. He didn't even like ramen.

"Right there Naruto." Sakura said again, pointing to a pot on the board. The blonde nodded and stuck the game piece in the pot directed. They were already far in the game and Shikamaru was winning. The lazy ninja also said that this was the last round until he was done. Shikamaru had 20 points….and he had 18. Shikamaru had said by the end of the game, whoever has less then 24 points loses. Naruto wasn't doing so well.

"There Naruto. Put it there."

"Yeah….yeah I heard ya." Naruto mumbled as he moved his knight. Sakura lightly hit his head after this and continued to watch. He knocked one of Shikamaru's pieces out and mentally cheered. He set it aside gaining more points and then looked at the lazy ninja. "Your move." He mumbled. Shikamaru nodded and made his move soon after, only to get a lot more points. Then Naruto sighed in defeat. Shikamaru had 26 points now and that pretty much called it.

"Good job Naruto." Sakura said as she patted both the blonde's shoulders. "You may have lost but that was really close." She then said. Naruto sighed again and bowed his head. He had no more ramen now. What was he going to eat when he was hungry? Then two bags were set down next to him, making the Uzumaki look up. Shikamaru gave back all the ramen, even his.

Naruto went to say something but Shikamaru stopped him. "Have it. You played the game with me so you get the ramen. I don't even like it that much." He mumbled as he started cleaning up the game board. "Good games though Naruto. Thanks." And with that he was back inside his tent to pack his board back up.

Naruto then stood up to stretch. "Weeeell…..That was the most boring game I've ever played." He then mumbled as he grabbed both bags. Sakura giggled and followed him back to the tent just to make sure he wouldn't drop any cups. After he set the bags inside their tent he turned around and looked up. He and Shikamaru had played the morning away. It was already in the afternoon. He could tell by the sky and the fact that Tenten and Hinata were relaxing in the river.

"You wanna hang out by the water like yesterday?" Sakura asked as she realized he was looking over there. He responded with a blink and then an expressionless nod. She giggled a little and kissed his cheek; making him blush. He still wasn't used to that. "Ok…I'll get dressed first." She then said before disappearing in the tent. He only sighed and waited for his turn.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"This is so relaxing…." Tenten mumbled as she and the girls drifted next to each other in the water. Ino nodded in agreement and Hinata only mumbled something positive. "I'm so glad Naruto thought of this…" The brunette then mumbled as she moved herself. Once again positive reactions come from the other two girls.

"Oh hold still will ya…"

Ino looked over and saw on the river bank that Sakura was trying to put sunscreen on Naruto's already burnt back. He was wincing in pain as she rubbed it in. "It hurt's Sakura-Chan…." He mumbled as she put some on his shoulders. He just figured out the burns were there when he put his swim suit on.

"Well you should of put sunscreen on yesterday instead of just going straight in." Sakura said as she put some on his ears. He laughed at this. It was tickling him. "I told you to hold still." The pinkette mumbled. "Now turn around and put some on yourself." He did so and she handed him the sunscreen. Then she noticed she still had some on her palm. "There." She said as she poked his nose with her finger. He went cross-eyed to look at his nose which now had a dot of sunscreen on it.

"Thank you…." Naruto then mumbled sarcastically as stared at it. She nodded with a simple 'No problem' and walked over to the water. He took his time to rub it in, and then he stood up. "OK I'M COMMIN IN!!" He then yelled to the girls. All of them stopped floating and looked over. "ONE! TWO! THR—" His counting was interrupted as Kakashi appeared and threw him back.

"Sorry girls. He won't be jumping in like that don't worry." The grey haired man said. They all nodded and went back to floating in the water as Kakashi turned around to face the Uzumaki. "You shouldn't go and jump in like that when the girls are trying to relax." He then said.

Naruto groaned impatiently and lied down in the soft sand. "Ok….I won't do it again…." The blonde mumbled after. Kakashi nodded and walked away. Then after that Naruto groaned again. 'Man….I want to go to the waterfall but….' He looked down stream and pouted. 'It's all the way over there….' Then he sensed something. Sitting up, Naruto looked in the trees on the other side of the river. 'Damn it…' He thought before disappearing.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

An old man with white hair sat in a tree with binoculars. He had red marks that traveled down his face like tears falling from the eyes. He giggled as he watched the girls float around. 'This is perfect….' He thought in a naughty way. 'They just need to star—"

"Ero-sennin."

The voice sounded mad and evil at the same time. It was a growl in a way as well. Slowly turning his head to the side his eyes met Naruto's irritated face. "Hey Gaki what's up?" Jiraiya asked as he tried to put the binoculars away.

"Ero-sennin….are you spying on them?" Naruto asked; face not changing one bit. His eyes stared blankly but his face showed the old sage that he was irritated. "Because if you were…." He cracked his knuckles; making Jiraiya stiffen.

"No, no, Naruto I wasn't! Not at all!" The toad sage yelled as he looked at Naruto's fist in fear. The blonde looked at him for a moment, and then set his hands down. Jiraiya then sighed in relief. He was off the hook.

"Hey how about you play Mafia with us tonight Ero-sennin?"

Or at least he THOUGHT he was off the hook. "Um…I dunno kid….maybe some other time…." Jiraiya mumbled as he scratched his head. He wasn't busy but to play a simple card game with a bunch of young adults……..

"Come on!" Naruto begged with chibi like eyes. Jiraiya stared for a moment. The boy was absolutely adorable at the moment. The old man couldn't resist now. He had to do it. The old man sighed and stood up with a simple 'Fine…' and Naruto stood up as well with a cheer. "YES! COME ON! And…." He stopped and looked at the old man. "I won't tell the girls that you were spying on them." The Uzumaki said with a smile before disappearing towards the camp. Jiraiya sighed before following his godchild.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"…Why is he here?" Kiba asked before taking a drink from a juice box. Naruto was just showing Jiraiya around the camp site before going over to the campfire….where Kiba just HAD to be sitting in one of the chairs.

"He's…..he's gonna play Mafia with us tonight." Naruto replied to the canine man rubbing his head. The old man was in the background looking around; for the girls mostly. "Ero-sennin….come." Naruto then said as he sensed his godfather making his way to the river. The white haired man sighed in defeat and walked back over. "Sit until tonight. I don't want you walking around and pissing all the girls off." The blonde ordered as he pointed to a chair next to Kiba.

"He is here why?"

Naruto turned around to see Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Ino staring the perverted sage. He turned around and smiled to the girls. "Heh….heh….well I asked him to play Mafia with us tonight." The blonde told them as he rubbed the back of his head. "And this time…" He set his hand down and smiled even more. "I'm in the game. Shikamaru's narrating."

In the back ground you would hear Shikamaru call out a very loud 'Say what?!' before Kiba stood up. "Hell yeah! Naruto's playing!" He said as he gave the Uzumaki a high five. Sakura raised her brow and looked at the old man; who was staring at the fire in boredom.

"Well, five him something to do until it gets dark…." The pinkette said as she pointed to him. "He looks board out of his mind." Naruto looked over and saw that the old man had mentally died of boredom. "Please…" She then mumbled before kissing him on the cheek. Naruto nodded soon after her kiss and she walked away. Jiraiya couldn't help but notice the little reunion of the blonde's cheek and the pinkette's lips.

"oi Naruto…." Jiraiya said as he gestured the boy over. Naruto replied with a simple "what?" and the man moved on with a whisper. "Have you tapped that yet?!" He asked; only receiving a smack on the head.

"I'm 19 damn it! And we JUST started dating ok!" Naruto yelled as the sage rubbed his head. Jiraiya looked up and gave him a sad and hurt face. Just because he was 19 didn't mean he wasn't ABLE to do that.

"Geez Naruto….you didn't have to hit me….and you are old enough you know…" The old man mumbled as the red-faced Naruto sat down next to him. The boy sat there pure red almost all afternoon. Sometimes he got up to go to the bathroom but when he came back Jiraiya only asked what he's done with Sakura yet. That just made the redness worse…

When night finally fell everyone was around the fire and ready for another game of Mafia but Shikamaru was the narrator now. Naruto decided to grab his head band because he always stuck his card under it. But not all the way. It always hug down so you couldn't see half of his nose and if the boy tried to go cross-eyed….well all he would see would be nothing since the card was right there. He looked like a dork. But we all know he was an awesome dork.

"Ok, does everyone have their cards?" Shikamaru asked after passing out the cards. Everyone nodded. Naruto had explained the game to Jiraiya during their afternoon wait so even the old man nodded. "Alright. All of you close your eyes." The lazy ninja said. They all did so and he walked around the fire. He noticed that Sakura's hand was firmly around the Uzumaki's.

"Ok….Mafia open." Shikamaru said after a moment. Ino, Kiba, Yamato, Choji and Sakura opened their eyes. "Alright choose your victim. They nodded and looked around. But the whole time Sakura had her eyes on Naruto. She could only see one of his eyes but the fire light looked nice as it reflected off his face. As she stared she remembered a talk she had with Kiba earlier that day.

"When you sit next to him….you always get this feeling when his eyes are open. I don't know why but it just happens. That's why I like it when he's playing, because I can tell if he's cheating or not….And I can tell if he's mafia or the angel."

Sakura saw in the corner of her eye that the other Mafia were trying to get her attention. She looked over and saw that Kiba was pointing to Naruto and the pinkette immediately shook her head. The canine man made a confused face as she pointed to Hinata, and then shrugged it off. Ino, Yamato and Choji agreed as well. "K…Mafia close your eyes." Shikamaru then said. They all did so and as soon as they did they heard the lazy ninja ask the angel to open their eyes.

There it was. Kiba was right. She did have this weird feeling. Was Naruto really opening his eyes right now? "Choose who you think is Mafia." Shikamaru said as Sakura squeezed the Uzumaki's hand. A few moments later she heard the Nara boy tell the angel to close their eyes and the feeling went away. What was the feeling? Was it really him? Was it really Naruto?

"Guardian angel….you were right,"

She heard Shikamaru's voice right behind her. Did that mean the guardian guessed her? Or was he making his way over to Hinata who was now dead. "Alright open your eyes." Everyone opened their eyes after. She looked over and saw Naruto staring at the fire. Then… "Hinata you're dead." Shikamaru said as he held his hand out to the Hyuuga. The timid girl sadly handed it over and the lazy ninja showed that she was a citizen. Sakura then saw Naruto's eye flash in Kiba's direction.

"Kiba did it! I know he did!" The blonde yelled as he stood up. Sakura's hand was still attached to his. She looked in amazement. How could he guess one of the mafia so quickly? That was it! Naruto had to be the angel. Kiba was right. The feeling was right.

"Now why in the hell would it be me huh?" Kiba asked as he stood up as well. They were on the opposite sides of the fire. And if Sakura remembers what Kiba also said was true…..The canine man was screwed. Kakashi stood up and nodded in agreement with Naruto.

"Of course you would kill your girlfriend! You just did it to make us think you wouldn't do it BECAUSE she was your girlfriend." Naruto exclaimed as he pointed to Kiba. The canine man knew he was screwed now. The blonde had this technique….to get everyone to agree with him. Kiba couldn't even protest.

"Alright. Who thinks Kiba did it?" Shikamaru asked as he pointed to Kiba. Everyone besides Sakura, Ino, Choji and Yamato raised their hands. "Ok…Kiba your dead." The lazy ninja then said as he held a hand out. Crossing his arms, Kiba slouched down in his chair and glared at Naruto; who was smirking in total triumph back.

This was Naruto's game…..and the mafia were screwed…..

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Later that night, Naruto as the angel won the game for the citizens. Sakura was the last mafia to go though. The only citizens left being Tenten, lee and Neji. Naruto jumped around in victory for awhile as the old man of a pervert slept in his chair. The mafia had killed him not long after Hinata had gone. Everyone was tired beside Sakura. She was full of energy just as much as Naruto was. He was still bragging how he got Kiba out on the first try. And he was surprised that the Mafia didn't decide to kill him either. He had a feeling someone was protecting him.

"Naruto…" Sakura mumbled as she stood behind the sitting blonde. He was the only one sitting by the fire now. Everyone was tired and went off to bed. The only other one was Jiraiya but he was already passed out and had been since getting out in Mafia. "Naruto…" She mumbled again as she put her arms around him. He stared at the fire as her arms tightened a bit and she looked over his shoulder to stare at it herself. "What are you staring at the fire for?" She asked as he laid his head back a bit. He was obviously more comfortable.

"I feel like it…." Naruto mumbled as she hugged more. She wasn't close enough. Not close enough for her liking. "I'm not tired at all…" He then mumbled as he leaned his head back a little more. Her neck was right there. He blankly stared at the crook of her neck as she stared at the fire. "I guess looking at your neck isn't that bad either…." The blonde muttered; making her stand up straight. "Aw…I liked it…." Naruto mumbled with a sad face.

"Come on Naruto." Sakura said as she turned around. He looked up all the way and saw that she was walking over to the tent. He was about to protest but she turned around. "Tired or not….you're coming in the tent with me you hear!" She quietly yelled. This gave Naruto a hint. He knew she wasn't tired either. So…..what else would she be forcing him to go inside there for? "Naruto get your ass in here before I drag you in." The pinkette growled.

Naruto nodded and obeyed her command. Then as he opened the tent door, he looked over his shoulder. She was blushing madly. Why though? He looked back over his shoulder and crawled inside only to find that there was only one big bed. "Sa-Sakura-Chan…when did you..." He stuttered as his face turned just as red. Yes they did sleep in the same bed last night, but that was only because she was cold and her bed was made on the other side. Now…her bed didn't even exist.

"Go lie down and relax Naruto-kun…" Sakura whispered in a seductive tone his ear. This is when every shade of red known to man appeared on the Uzumaki's face. This is what Jiraiya was talking about. This was the moment….and Sakura wanted to do that here?! He turned around once he was on the bed and gave her one of those chibi puppy dog looks.

"Are you going to rape me?" Naruto asked as she knelt down in front of him. She raised a brow. That was a stupid question. From how she zipped the tent back up and turned around as she took her sweatshirt off slowly and in a sexy way. She licked her lips and set a knee in between his legs; completely destroying Naruto's chibiness. Instead another blanket of red coated the boys face as she moved closer.

"I've been waiting for this night……"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Is everyone ready to go?!" Ino yelled as she and Sai loaded bags and tents on the carriage. Everyone was scattered around the campsite picking things up for the last minute clean up. Jiraiya was a lucky bastard by bailing out last second so he wouldn't have to clean. As he cleaned a few pieces from the Shogi board that fell, Naruto handed them to Shikamaru and couldn't help but meet Sakura's eyes in the distance by the river. They both turned madly red and went back to their work.

"I think that should be it." Shino said as he handed Ino another bag. "The rest is just garbage, and Kakashi-sensei is taking care of the fire." He then said to the blonde kinoichi before walking away. Ino nodded and looked at Sakura who was now walking over with a small bag of wet swimsuits.

"They didn't dry…" The pinkette mumbled as she set it down. Ino saw the redness still in Sakura's face and jumped down.

"What's up with you Sakura?" Ino asked as she set a hand on her friend's forehead. "You're all red…is it a cold or are you blushing?" She then asked. Sakura jumped back after that comment. Of course she was blushing….she just didn't want to tell anyone about her and Naruto's "night".

"It's nothing Ino….I probably caught a small cold…" The pinkette mumbled before walking away. Ino only crossed her arms. She found that hard to believe. She ran over to the fire and stood by Kakashi while he out it out. She didn't even know Naruto was on the other side.

"Ino bothering you Sakura-Chan?"

Sakura looked up and saw the blonde she loved so much. He was smiling like he was telling her to ignore the other blonde. "Just a little…." She mumbled before looking down again.

"Don't let her bother you." Naruto then said making her look up again. He smiled even more and she almost fell over from wanting to kiss him so much at that moment. "Because if you let her bother you like that….man….just imagine kids…she's worse then them…" He looked away as he trailed off. "IF you can't handle Ino….you defiantly can't handle….kids….that would be a problem…"

"You're talking like she's pregnant…."

Both young adults stiffened to Kakashi's comment as he finished putting the fire out. He stood up straight and looked at them both. They both were red as tomato's for a second, but then when the comment finally set in….they turned white like ghost. Kakashi blinked. 'Yup…..they defiantly had some fun last night…' He then thought before walking away. 'And according to their reactions….they didn't use protection…' He silently laughed to his last thought as the two stood; frozen.

"Should I check when we get home?" Sakura asked as her color started to return. Naruto nodded; though, his color was still long gone. She nodded back and looked over her shoulder. Everyone was ready to go and seemed to be looking at them as they waited.

"What's wrong with Naruto?" Rock lee asked as he noticed Sakura drag the pure white Uzumaki over. People heard Kakashi nearly bust up laughing from behind his book and they all looked including the petrified blonde. He looked up from his book and blinked. All eyes were on him now.

"What?" Kakashi asked as they all blinked back. They all shook their head and Sakura threw Naruto in the back. She said to let him rest there and think while she pulled the carriage with the horse.

The whole way back Naruto thought about what Kakashi had said. 'What if she is pregnant?' He grabbed his head and squeezed as he stared at the sky. 'What do we do? What do we do? What do we do? What do we d–" "Naruto…..are you ok…" Tenten asked as she peered over. He slowly looked over and nodded. But he was lying. He had no clue if he was ok or not. Sakura just randomly decided to….well….you know….and now Kakashi just had to freak him out about babies now. He was old enough….but…he wasn't old enough inside….was he? He thought about this until he dozed off.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Naruto we're home." Sakura said as she appeared in his view. As soon as his eyes were open he hugged the pinkette in a panic.

"Oh! Sakura-Chan! I had this weird dream! Our baby attacked me with red eyes and had claws and fangs and was all like "I'm going to eat your brains" Oh! Sakura-Chan I was so scared! He ate you and then – and then – and then he tried to eat me! But I got a bat and started swi—" "NARUTO!"

The Uzumaki blinked and pulled away to see an irritated Haruno. "I'm not pregnant." She then mumbled. He blinked and cocked his head to the side. She knew that meant 'explain please' so she did so. "When we got home, we tried to wake you up but you wouldn't. So everyone got their things and I left you in the carriage to go take a pregnancy test real quick and it was negative."

"WHOO!"

Naruto threw his hands up in the air and fell back on the hard wooden floor. Sakura sighed and shook her head. "Alright lets go home Naruto…" She then mumbled as she lightly hit his stomach. He sat up and nodded before jumping off as well. Soon after she gave him a kiss and started walking away with the horse.

"Sakura-Chan….where are you going?" Naruto asked a little confused. Sakura and the horse stopped before she looked over her shoulder.

"I'm going to go give the horse back to my dad." The pinkette replied before smiling. "I'd ask you to come along, but my dad absolutely wants to kill you." She then said with a smile. More sarcastic then real.

"Oh ok bye…" Naruto mumbled as he waved her good bye. Then as she started walking again he remembered something. "Wait Sakura-Chan!" He called; making her turn around. "My deck of cards! I think I forgot them." He yelled in a panic.

"No, I have them in my pocket don't worry." Sakura said before turning around and walking again.

"Well can I have them please?"

She stopped a little aggravated that she hasn't been able to take a single step without him talking to her. After reaching into her pocket, she pulled out the deck of cards and threw it at him with all her strength; smacking him in the face dead center. Then he fell over unconscious and she kept walking; leaving Naruto in a small crater passed out next to the deck of cards that started it all.


End file.
